


Procreation

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [60]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Discussions About Having Kids, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, alpha/omega role play, thoughts of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Nigel cooing over Darko’s new baby makes Adam feel insecure about their relationship.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Procreation

**Author's Note:**

> For #Eattherare, and #Summertimeslick - beta pairings
> 
> Also a prompt fill from an ask a very long time ago (apologies for the delay)  
> From lissieisspacey - Nigel & Adam having a baby and/or getting married . The thought of Nigel being all sappy and cuddling a little baby gives me so many feelings :)
> 
> I've already written Spacedogs wedding, and I... kinda have this weird thing where I find it hard to write Mpreg with some pairings, and with Spacedogs I just can't do it. This almost turned into a 3 men and a baby sort of fic, but my brain took it in this direction instead.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41572885510/in/dateposted/)

When he got to his late teens and hadn't had a secondary puberty, Adam had been glad. 

He wasn’t sure how, or if, he would have been able to cope if he had. Trying to consider how his life may have been had he presented as alpha or omega, made him anxious. Growing up had been hard enough during those years, with his mom dying and Adam navigating a neuro-typical world without her help. 

Going through a secondary puberty would have been traumatic, much less anything that followed. Seeing his father struggle once his mom was gone was bad enough. He’d had to leave Adam with Harlan and check into heat clinics, before he finally went on suppressants, which had made him really sick for a while. It had been hard enough to watch someone go through it, Adam couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to experience first hand. 

He had been relieved to remain a beta. He had been even more glad to meet another beta who loved him for who he was in a world where everyone seemed to covet an omega. 

Adam had felt the luckiest man alive the first time Nigel had kissed him. The first time he had really understood that there was love between them. He hadn’t looked back since. It was like they were made for each other and nothing would ever shake that.

Or so he thought. 

As he watched Nigel cradle the baby in his arms, cooing and smiling as she played with the fingers he pressed into her tiny hand, Adam felt sad. It wasn’t jealousy, it just made Adam realise something that he had tried never to think about.

If he was an omega, he could have had a baby for Nigel. 

The thought hurt in so many ways. The thought of being pregnant and giving birth made him shudder - it wasn’t something he could really fathom. And despite that, seeing Nigel fawn over the child made him wish dearly he was omega. That he could provide some of the happiness it seemed to bring Nigel.

Nigel lowered his nose to sniff at the baby’s tiny head and the thin hair that grew there, mumbling something about a new baby smell that made Darko laugh. He stroked a finger over her little face and booped her nose. 

He could imagine Nigel doting over a child of their own, loving it so completely. They would decorate the room with planets and stars and the baby would love her papa singing Romanian lullabies to her, as he was doing so now for Darko’s baby.

It made Adam’s heart ache. He could imagine it so clearly - Nigel looked so natural it was all too easy to imagine. 

Nigel cooed again and the baby fussed for a moment before he put his pinky finger into her mouth and laughed as she latched on. 

“You might need to get this kid to her mama, before she realises she’s been sold a dud and gets upset with me.” Nigel chuckled at Darko. The alpha grinned and nodded, shuffling against Nigel to transfer the baby between them. She started to fuss again as Nigel retrieved his finger.

“What’s going on in that pretty noggin’ gorgeous?” Nigel asked, smiling at Adam as Darko took the baby. 

Darko’s girlfriend had given birth the previous week and this was the first chance they’d had to visit Nigel’s boss. 

Adam shook his head, trying to dismiss his boyfriend’s concern but all the same Nigel frowned and moved away from Darko who took over the cooing. 

“What is it gorgeous?” Nigel asked, pulling him close and nuzzling into his hair. 

“I can’t have a baby.” Adam blurted. “I… I mean, I don’t want to have a baby, but-”

“Darling.” Nigel cut him off. “I can’t have babies either.” He chuckled.

“I’m… Don’t you want to be with an omega?” Adam asked. It seemed like they were always the most desirous in society and now Adam had started to understand why. For someone that enjoying cooing over babies, perhaps an omega would be the perfect mate.

Nigel chuckled again and frowned as he shook his head. “Where’s all this coming from gorgeous? I mean, I’m a beta too, I could ask you the same. Would you prefer if I was omega?” 

“No… But…” Adam frowned. “You’re so good with her, and you… you adore her. You’re a natural.” He nodded over to the baby Darko was taking into the bedroom where his girlfriend was resting. 

Nigel laughed a little louder. “I also adore being able to give her back when she starts to cry or needs changing.”

Adam couldn’t help his continuing frown. “You don’t like children?”

Nigel sighed and pulled him close. “I don’t mind kids, but that doesn't mean I want my own. It certainly doesn’t mean that I would prefer one of us to be omega in order to accomplish that. You can stop worrying gorgeous. Me playing nice with Darko’s little one doesn’t mean I’m getting broody.” 

Adam nodded and let out a soft sigh. It made sense, when Nigel put it like that. He had no more interest in Nigel being an omega than clearly Nigel had in him being so. And if Nigel didn’t want children then the only reason he might prefer an omega would be to enjoy them sexually. 

That brought a slight smile to Adam’s lips, considering that sexually this was nothing new. One clear compatibility between them from the outset had been their mutual enjoyment of sex, and trying new things. 

It had been a long time since they had used the faux knot-ring in their collection. 

“Nigel?” Adam spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Yes Adam?” Nigel replied as quietly, breathing the words into Adam’s curls. 

“Can I knot you tonight?” 

He felt Nigel shudder against him and his hands tighten on him for a moment before he replied in a low growl - “You certainly fucking can, gorgeous.”


End file.
